1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handrails and more specifically to corrosion resistant handrails to be installed in concrete balconies.
2. Description of Related Art
The aluminum handrail industry suffers from a serious problem. Hundreds of millions of dollars are spent each year on repairing concrete balcony edges and replacing railings due to the corrosion that occurs when aluminum is embedded in concrete in a harsh (beach or salty) environment. The problem arises because the concrete balcony edges are reinforced with steel reinforcement bars. These reinforcement bars are located between 1.5″-2″ from the edge of the concrete slab. Typically, when installing an aluminum handrail, a post must be embedded into the concrete. Thus, it is necessary to drill a large hole, which oftentimes cuts or contacts the steel reinforcements. Consequently, when the aluminum posts are installed, they are in contact with the steel reinforcement bars and cause electrolysis, in which the aluminum becomes the sacrifice metal and expands. When the aluminum expands, it begins to disintegrate and the surrounding concrete spalls.
Most bases around the aluminum post are composed of gypsum, which deteriorates over time. When the posts are used in a coastal setting, the deterioration produces a pocket and allows for saltwater intrusion. When this occurs, the surrounding concrete becomes less alkaline and causes the reinforcement to expand and form hairline fractures in the concrete. When moisture seeps into the pocket around the post, the aluminum oxidizes and expands. The combination of these effects creates a safety issue because the concrete loses strength and structure.
Several attempts to create further stability in the handrail business have been presented. For example, U.S. Patent Application number 2004/0177586 published by McLean on Sep. 16, 2004 is entitled BALUSTER RETAINING MEMBER. This patent discloses a baluster retaining member for connecting the end of a baluster to an opening in a rail of a railing system. The rail and baluster sections are oriented with respect to one another at an angle so that when the baluster is connected to the rail by the member and the rail is positioned for use adjacent a stairway at an angle from the horizontal, the baluster is oriented vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,471 issued to Steed on Nov. 26, 2002 is entitled ADHESIVE FIXED ANCHORS. An anchoring member is disclosed for anchoring an object to a supporting surface having a bore for receiving the anchoring member. The anchoring member comprises an elongate cylindrical body having a penetrating end arranged to be embedded in the bore and an exposed end opposite the penetrating end. An adhesive compound arranged to be coated about the penetrating end of the body secures the body within the bore.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,957 issued to Driscoll et al. on Nov. 6, 2001 is entitled DEVICE AND METHOD FOR ATTACHING BALUSTERS. This patent related to a device for attaching a polygonal baluster end to a handrail or base. This device includes a connector which is generally cylindrical. This connector also defines an internal axial channel having a polygonal cross-section. The axial channel is adapted to receive the polygonal baluster end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,334 issued to Abraham on Mar. 30, 1999 is entitled METHOD OF INDICATING THE LOCATION AND DEPTH OF AN ANCHOR IN A HOLE IN A SUBSTRATE AND DRILLING THROUGH FILL MATERIAL TO THE ANCHOR. The invention is a fixture that can be readily mounted to a surface by embedding and adhering an internally threaded anchoring element in a hole in the surface. The fixture can then be removed and replaced or the fixture can be removed and the hole covered. The end of the fixture is also threaded so that it firmly attaches to the anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,051 issued to Heminger on Sep. 15, 1998 is entitled DIELECTRIC ADHESIVE INSERT ANCHOR, and discloses a dielectric adhesive insert anchor including an anchor body and a screw member for insertion into a drilled hole in a substrate containing an adhesive. A friction segment includes an internally threaded cavity in which to receive a screw member. An adhesion segment includes a cylindrical section and a plurality of saucer-shaped buttons positioned along its length ending with a terminal button. Both the anchor member and screw members are preferably constructed of carbon steel or stainless steel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,284 issued to Falco on Jun. 5, 1990 is entitled MASONRY ANCHOR. This patent teaches a masonry fastening system in which a porous sleeve filled with a hardenable adhesive mass is inserted in a hole interconnecting two or more masonry elements with an anchoring pin having a tapered or conical shape, the anchoring pin being insertable into the sleeve, through the hardenable mass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,271 issued to Kotlarz on Jul. 8, 1975 is entitled BASIC BEAM STRUCTURAL MEMBER AND STRUCTURES BUILT THEREFROM. The '271 patent relates to a high-strength, lightweight, basic beam of a single shape which can serve as a column, truss, girder, jamb or other structural member whereby an entire structure can be built using the same basic beam for all of the structural members. The basic structure comprises a unitary, elongated rigid beam having a pair of parallel, opposed channel-shaped portions connected by a pair of spaced walls positioned inwardly from the sides of the channels to define a longitudinally extending slot therebetween and a pair of opposed recesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,615 issued to King, Jr. on Sep. 17, 1974 is entitled FASTENER JOINT CONSTRUCTION. This reference illustrates a joint assembly including work pieces with aligned holes of a prescribed diameter therethrough, a fastener in the holes and having a shank portion a prescribed amount less in diameter than the holes, and a metal sleeve member positioned between the shank portion of the fastener and the work pieces within the holes and in bearing contact with both the shank portion and the work pieces.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,339 issued to Russo on May 14, 1974 is entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR FORMING CONSTRUCTION ELEMENT LOCATING AND MOUNTING VOIDS IN A POURED CONCRETE STRUCTURE, and illustrates an assembly comprised of desirably spaced sleeves interconnected to a framework within a concrete form by means of noncorrosive studs protruding from the base of each sleeve. The sleeves provide receptacles for mounting guardrails.
However, none of the prior art references, either alone or in combination with one another, teach or suggest the particular solutions to the problems addressed by the instant invention.
Accordingly, what is needed in the guardrail and handrail industry is an improved embed system that removes the possibility of corrosion and concrete spalling, thus increasing the length of the life and safety of the balcony and guardrail. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the guardrail and handrail systems in existence at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled in an advantageous manner.